Rigby's Past (Working Title)
by D0CMUdKip2
Summary: Rigby has a dark past only shared with his brother. He had an abusive father that caused emotional and physical pain to him during his childhood. And now he's back from prison, and it's changing not only Rigby's, but Mordecai's life in more ways than one.
1. The past and present

**A/N: Hiya peoples! This is just some random-ass story that popped into my head at some point, plus, I gotta get rid of the Morbyness that would possibly plague Unusual Changes. But this isn't exactly full-on fluffy ass Morby where either Mordecai or Rigby come out to the other and they get together and all that shit. This is focusing on the dark past of Rigby, and how it leads to a closer relation with Mordecai. I don't know if this will go full on Morby relationship or just as far as a closer friendship than they already have. This may end up another full on story I'm flooding myself with cause I'm dumb and don't like writing short things that end fast. Anyway, before I make this note too long, I'll end this here. Enjoy this very dark chapter that includes Don.**

**WARNING: This chapter includes child abuse. Do not read if you are easily offended. All other chapters CAN and WILL reference this chapter. For this reason, this chapter is M rated.**

* * *

A small raccoon walked down the stairs to find the source of the yelling that was interrupting his nap. Blanket in hand, he descended the staircase slowly, the yelling getting louder after each step. Half-way down the stairs he began to hear crying under every bit of yelling. Then the sound of skin hitting skin. The crying was more prominent now, and was getting closer. A slightly taller raccoon appeared at the bottom of the steps and ran past in tears. The worried toddler started climbing the stairs to chase after his older brother. When he reached the top of the steps and the door to the two brothers' room, the small raccoon tried to turn the knob. It was locked.

The sound of crying went through the door. A door slammed on the ground floor. Inside the brothers' room, a raccoon at the age of six laid on the floor, clutching his cheek where his father had hit him. He knew what would happen next. His father would go back to the nice dad act and act like nothing happened. He knew if he told anyone about what happened, it would get worse. He cried loudly, sound escaping the room out the door and through the glass window. He got up and walked to the door, hearing his brother trying to get in. He unlocked the door and quickly let the smaller raccoon in before closing and locking the door. He walked over to his bed, still sobbing, and climbed into the covers and cried himself to sleep.

The younger stood with blanket in hand, looking at his older brother wondering what had happened downstairs and why. He knew his father would only say he was too young to understand. He walked over to the window and looked out. A short blue jay looked up at the raccoon from the sidewalk. He held a notebook. The bird knew it wasn't his friend he was looking at. He wrote something in the big note-book and held it up. It read, "weres rigbe?" The young raccoon understood the question and pointed towards his brother's bed so the bird could see. He nodded and walked off. His older brother was quietly sobbing into the pillow. The younger climbed into his own bed to continue his nap.

* * *

Three years later.

A nine-year old Rigby ran down the stairs of the two-story house and out the front door. He was on his way to meet his best friend Mordecai at the playground across the street. He was worried though. He did something he would regret in the next hour or less. Worse is that his younger brother knew what was going to happen as well. Rigby loathed his brother. Never in trouble like he always got into for no reason at all. "The eldest defends the younger! Not the other way around!" Their father always told him. His brother always tried to comfort him ever since he was first hit by his father. It got much worse after that.

A short blue jay stood on the playground and spotted Rigby and waved him over. Rigby ran over to where his friend was. They played in the playground for some time until Rigby's father called for him. He said bye to Mordecai and ran to his home, all the way there preparing himself for what's to come.

Inside the house, Rigby's brother was in their room. He heard the yelling for his brother. He hated what happens to his brother. He wished he could stop it. He wished his father would go to jail for every thing he's done. But it was what Rigby did that got him in trouble. All he did was eat something out of the pantry. And he would be hit for it. Just as he finished his thoughts, Rigby ran up the stairs into the room, remembering to lock it. Right before his father hit him, he shot off. The old man was on his way up the stairs, fists clenched, knuckles white.

Rigby hid in the closet(A/N This isnt symbolizing anything within his personal life, don't take it the wrong way or as a joke.) He shut the door and curled up in the corner of the small space. The younger brother sat on his bed, wondering what would happen next. Their father didn't have the key, Rigby had taken it on his way up. Instead of trying to pick the lock, he punched the door, hand right through the door. He unlocked it and went inside.

"Don! Where's your brother!?" He asked angrily. Rigby looked through the crack of the door to see Don shrug. His father walked to the window and opened it to look outside. Not seeing anyone, he slammed it shut. He walked to the one place he didn't look. The closet. Rigby backed up against the wall and curled up. His father threw the door open and spotted his shameful son. He walked over and grabbed his legs and dragged him out. After examining his son, he punched him in the stomach and dropped him head first. He left the room and slammed the door, nearly taking it off its hinges. Don ran over to his shaking brother. Rigby had no reaction to Don's comforting as pain lingered in his stomach and his head throbbed. He managed to climb into his bed and cried loudly into his pillow.

* * *

Eight Years Later:

Rigby never grew after his tenth birthday. This only made his father's anger toward him worse. Not only this, but he was flunking out of high school. He claimed he tried hard, but his grades didn't reflect. He was also hiding something. Something he thought if he told his father, it would make things a little better. But this was something he'd never tell anyone else. Not even Mordecai. The only other person that knew was Don.

As soon as he got into the front door with his taller brother Don in tow, he told him what he was about to do. Don protested it, he cared too much for his older brother to let him do it, but Rigby was too stubborn not to. Don watched from the doorway as Rigby made his way to his father. Rigby was scared, he was shivering in fear of what would happen.

Their father noticed his short son. "What the hell do you want?"

"Dad, I-I wanted to-to tell you something." Rigby managed to put out.

"This better be important, I'm busy."

"D-Dad, I-I, umm."

"Either you tell me or I slap the shit out of you for wasting my time."

"I-I'm b-b-bi." Rigby's father started laughing.

"This a fucking joke?"

"No."

Hus father stopped laughing and had an angry face on. "Get the fuck out of my house right now."

"Wha- What?"

"Get out of my house right now. Don't come back."

"But, why?"

"A fag like you will taint a good kid like Don. And y'know what?"

"What?" Rigby managed, trembling, realizing his worst nightmare had come true.

"Y'know how your mom died? I killed her. No one suspected me. I killed her in her sleep. Now get out."

"Fuck you." Rigby said to his father.

"What was that?"

"Fuck you!" Rigby yelled.

His father punched him in the cheek. Rigby held back every tear and ran off. He managed to grab his backpack before getting out the door. Don was dialing 911 to turn his father in for everything he's done to his brother and for murdering their mother. Rigby ran on all fours until he reached Mordecai's house. The 17 year old blue jay was approaching his 18th birthday when he could move out.

Rigby knocked furiously on the front door until the familiar blue jay appeared in the door. Rigby was still holding back every tear he had and where his father had punched him still hurt.

"Rigby? What're you doing here?" Mordecai asked his best friend standing in front of him, trembling.

"Can I stay with you? Something happened."

Mordecai noticed the distress in the raccoon's voice as well he was shaking hard. "Dude, what happened you?"

"Something. I don't want to talk about it. Can I stay with you or not?"

"Fine. Just don't trash the place, this is my parent's house. We can do whatever when I move out."

From then on, Rigby hid everything that happened. Rigby depended on his friend for protection. When Mordecai left for college, the entire time Rigby was insecure about the apartment, as if his father would break in and try to kill him. A few months after Mordecai graduated and left for college, Rigby saw his father was convicted and put in jail. Although he didn't get the death penalty for killing Don and Rigby's mother because of lack of evidence. Don only check with his brother once since the move with Mordecai.

* * *

Present Day:

Mordecai and Rigby were working in the park. Except their definition of work was half breaks. Surprisingly, they finished their jobs for the day and headed back to the house. Something clicked in Mordecai that made him remember that one day when Rigby appeared out of nowhere and asked if he could live with him. Rigby was shaking and looked pained that day. He never explained why.

On their way to the house Mordecai decided to ask about it. "Rigby, why did you really want to move in with me when we were 17?"

"That's not something I want to talk about at all, dude." Rigby replied. Benson walked over from the house and told Rigby he had to tell him something. Rigby immediately assumed he was getting fired and began to protest, when Benson said it wasn't, both Mordecai and Rigby were dumbfounded. Benson took Rigby up to his office where the news was spoken.

"Rigby, I know your dad was put in jail. But there's good news. He out now. Do you want to have a few days off to meet up with him?" Benson told the now frightened raccoon.

"No no no no no."

"Wow, you don't want a few days off? That's a first. I'll send him the address then."

"Benson, no. Keep me as far away from him as possible."

"Rigby, he's your father, he has the right."

"No he doesn't. He's not a dad. He's a monster. He'll kill me!"

"Why would he do that?"

"You don't want to know."

"I do want to know. Rigby, I'm your boss, I have to know."

"Ugh! Fine. When I was little, he-he was an abusive dad. He hit me on a weekly basis. He hated me for some reason. And now he's out. It wasn't just me that helped put him jail, Benson. My brother did too. He's probably coming for both of us!"

"Really?."

"Benson, do us both a favor and please don't let him find me."

"Fine Rigby. But this is only based off of what you told me."

"Thank you Benson, I never want to see him again." Rigby left the office and went downstairs.

"Rigby thinks he's a great liar. Heh, that's a good one." Benson said to himself as he sent the email to the prison with the park's address.

Benson fully believed his employee lied about why his dad was in jail and thought it was only a misunderstanding. Benson would soon find out how wrong he was.

* * *

**A/N: And theres the first chapter of this very wierd story. If you were offended, I'm sorry. Although it is mostly on you as you ignored the warning. Okee, this is, as I said, a Morby. It may not seem like it, but it will. Hopefully this will destroy any chance for even a hint of morby in Unusual Changes. Anyway, all I have for now. Hope thou hast enjoyed thine tale. Will update whenever. Ramblings over.**

**Does Don know about his father's release? Will Mordecai ever know of the full Rigby story? Is Benson a jackass? Find out later!**


	2. Trust Problems

**A/N: Hi again! An important announcement to people who read all my stories: I mentioned a new Unusual Changes after this certain update. Scratch that. Expect a new Brown and Blue after this! Now then, to the story points pertaining to this. So, what I did was give Rigby a very dark past that he manages to keep a secret along with his bro Don. This is something he didn't even tell Mordecai. Years later, he and Mordo are working at the park we know and love. His abusive father was released from jail. Benson informs Rigby of this and Rigby protests telling his father where he is. After explaining his life story to Benson, Benson believes he is lying and sends the address to the prison Rigby's dad was. We return where we left off. BTW, unlike my other stories, Chad and Jeremy will not appear in this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rigby walked down the stairs of the house relaxed, hoping his pleading went through. He looked outside the window to find his brother's car, but Don wasn't in sight. Rigby ran outside and saw Don and Mordecai by the gate. He ran over to them on all fours.

Don noticed him and decided to skip the greeting and get down to buisness. "Dad's out of prison."

"I know, Benson told me." Rigby replied. Mordecai had a puzzled look. He had never seen this kind of interaction between the brothers and why their dad was a big subject all of a sudden.

"Is he telling him where you are?"

"I don't think he is."

"Dude, what's going on? Isn't it a good thing your dad is out?" Mordecai asked Rigby.

"No, it's one of the worst things that could happen right now. If you were wondering, he's the reason why I asked to live with you."

"I still don't get it."

"He went to prison because of me and Don."

"Why, what did you guys do?"

"It's what he did, not us. He was a very bad person. He hit Rigby a lot. As far back as I can remember he always yelled at him and ended up hitting him. The day Rigby started living with you is when we finally called 911 on him and Rigby dropped out of school." Don went through the story for Mordecai.

"Oh. Oh, now I kind of feel guilty for making fun of the high school thing now. Sorry dude."

"Thanks, Mordecai." Rigby said to his friend.

Benson drove up to the trio. "Don? It's not tax season yet. Rigby, your father will be here in two weeks."

"WHAT!? I told you not to tell him!" Rigby yelled at his boss. Don crossed his arms and Mordecai had a surprised face.

"If anything happens to my bro because of this I'm going find some way to shut this place down. You have my word on that." Don said to Benson with a stern face.

"You're kidding, right? Rigby was lying." Benson said.

"You thought I was LYING!?" Rigby yelled.

"None of that was a lie. Our dad was a bad person. I know he has a grudge on us for putting him in there." Don said.

"I don't trust either of you. I don't care if you're our accountant, I think both of you are lying. I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Benson said then drove off towards the house.

Mordecai was still shocked from Benson's actions. "I'm still confused, so you guys have a really bad dad that made Rigby leave, right? But what really got him to kick Rigby out?"

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about that one." Rigby replied.

"Dude, I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

"I don't know what it would do to our friendship. I don't want to know."

"Is it that bad?"

"In a lot of people's perspectives, yeah, it's that bad." Don chimed in.

"Well I'm not a lot of people. If it's a secret, then you guys can trust me."

"Should we?"

"Maybe later. I'm going to go lay down, I'm not feeling good." Rigby clutched his stomach and walked towards the house.

"Rigby, lay on my bed, 'cause you really don't look good, dude." Mordecai told the short raccoon walking off. Don and Mordecai finished up their conversation before Don left to get a hotel. Mordecai started walking towards the house and walked in. He started walking up the stairs when he heard crying.

The blue jay followed the sound to his and Rigby's room. He cracked the door and peeked inside and found Rigby laying down on his trampoline instead of the bed. He walked in slowly to not disturb his friend. Mordecai slowly walked over to the trampoline and crouched down next to it. He looked at the sniffling raccoon and started to get sympathetic for him. He started to reach over to the raccoon, but pulled back when he realized what he was doing.

Mordecai stood up, holding his wrist. He started wondering what was going through his mind when he tried to touch his friend. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I having these thoughts? _Mordecai questioned himself. He walked over to his bed, sat down, and propped his head up on his wings. He listened to Rigby's sniffling while he went over what he was about to do in his head. Everything was conflicting. He had to protect his friend in a couple weeks while at the same time, something was changing in his head.

Rigby turned over on his trampoline and saw Mordecai looking depressed. "What's wrong, dude?"

"It's nothing." Mordecai lied to his friend.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Rigby said between sniffles.

"What if you told me yours, then I'll tell mine."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I dunno, fill in the gaps I guess."

"Fine, but you have to agree to one thing."

"Yeah, dude."

"You can't tell anyone else, and you have to tell me what's going on with you."

"Fine."

Rigby started to look nervous as he got ready to tell his friend his other dark secret. "I'm..."

* * *

**A/N: HA HA, I'm such an ass with the cliffies. Is Rigby really going to tell Mordecai? Only I know. Anyway, my Deviant Art is set up and the first story will go up soon! Also, as mentioned before, the next thing I update is going to be Brown & Blue. Back to this story: I actually out of nowhere decided to start a little development on Mordecai's side and keep Rigby's a mystery. Also, time flies when you know something you don't want happening is going to happen. **

**I'm looking for a cover artist to get something on this, just PM if you want to volunteer. There will be some sort of payment involved(It's not money or anything physical). Ramblings over.**

**Is Rigby going to tell Mordecai? How badly is Rigby's father going to want to get back at him? Is Don in danger too? Find out later!**


	3. 1 more note: Filling the Gaping Plothole

**_NOTE: This note and the chapters before it were written before the episode "_Blind Trust". _Thus, this story takes place BEFORE Blind Trust._**

**_(Benson's trust for Mordecai and Rigby becomes canon in the episode Blind Trust, which would drastically change this story. I have no plans of rewriting)_**

**A/N: This is yet another note chapter. Except, with the purpose of clearing up any confusion. This is a slightly modified version of what I wrote Mr. Nanook a while back. I'm happy to see him following as well as other authors I see as great and kind of role models. Back to the clarification:**

Benson's Logic:

Sometimes much of it heavily relies on certain triats of each character. To me in general, I would think that he would've eventually found out about Mordecai and Rigby's lying contest that went exceptionally far. Then there's the aspect of near all of the things that happen to the park is caused by Rigby, which would diminish a lot of trust between the two. Plus, Benson is pretty hard headed(pardon the pun) and would know that Don would back his big brother up.

Don & Rigby's Father's Backstory:

On the past side, as far as backstory goes for the two's father, I tend to leave backstory for later.

Rigby's Character Traits:

For Rigby and his past hiding, let's think back to The Unicorns Have Got To Go. He puts on this character that looks like he doesn't care for Mordecai. But later on it breaks and he confesses that he misses him. This leads into an exceptional skill of hiding emotion for events. His breaking point in this case was hearing his dad had gotten out.

(Also it did mention Benson went to confirm their story)

**I do hope this clarifies any confusion and help you realize I am making them as in-character as possible. I'll try making 1-3k word next chapter so it's a bit lengthy. May be a bit longer since I forgot if Rigby was actually going to tell Mordo. Thanks for reading!**


	4. An Update to What's Taking So Long

**Hiyo guys! So you may have been wondering what the hell has been taking so long. Well here ya go. **

**1. I admin Counter Strike Source servers:**

**Currently I am an admin for some CSS servers, not to mention I love CSS anyways. I recently reached my summer goal of 500+ hours in CSS**

**2. I'm not all that caught up on Regular Show**

**The newest episode I watched was actually the laserdisc episode(Which was actually pretty good). I did watch the one with Margaret's dad which kinda scares me. Luckily, this weekend's marathon is a great time to get back into it.**

**3. I am rediculously lazy and damn near out of motivation**

**I am pretty lazy when it comes to stuff like writing. However, I do read many of the fics that I see. Now theres my motivation to write. I use writing as a sort of stress relief when school is breaking me. Due to summer, I'm really relaxed and really, admining isn't all that stressful when everybody follows the rules near all of the time. School is about to start up for me meaning I should have lots of time to write.**

**4. I am still trying to beat KH3D**

**I still havent beaten Kingdom Hearts 3D yet. I just flew thru the first 6 worlds(I'm not counting Traverse Town twice btw) then I made it to the final bosses. Now they are hard as hell.**

**I hope this explains my absence thuroughly. I should be able to get back on track with writing very soon!**


	5. Possibly the End So try to Continue it

**A/N: Hey guys. So some bad news:**

**1. I've lost most of my motivation to even write this story anymore.**

**2. I've completely lost track of the story arc**

**3. I may cancel this story.**

**So, I really don't want this story to really go unfinished. At all. So, I know theres quite a few authors out there that read this, and so, I want someone to take over the story as I cannot. I put together some requirements so we don't have any people running their first story as a continuation.**

**1. Must have at least 1 story at 3k+ words**

**2. Must've written some form of Regular Show fic**

**3. Must have a clear understanding of the plot.**

**4. Will be willing to write morby, as this was originally intended to be.**

**5. Don't take criticism badly, it's the only way we improve.**

**Now, the reason I'd rather not have people running their first story as a continuation is that there's little to no creativity involved until later on. Now don't let that first req keep you away, feel free to try anyway.**

**So here's how this will work: I currently have a small chunk(all) of what I've got for c3. I want you guys to finish it. The person chosen to continue it will be notified and the finished chapter posted here. I will add small personal notes in every once in a while. Now that doesn't mean the other person will also be posting it on his/her own profile. That's completely up the the chisen person. So once you're done, PM me the finished product and why you want to continue this.**

**Chapter 3(WIP):**

".. I'm... I was a class clown without you!" Rigby said quickly. But his sigh of relief was quickly destroyed.

"I know that, dude. What is it really?" Mordecai pushed on the subject. All the while still questioning himself.

"I don't want to say."

"Then you don't want to to know what's wrong with me?"

"No, I don't okay?"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I dunno. Curious?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Stop talking."

"C'mon, lets go the the coffee shop, maybe coffee will take whatever's on your mind off of it."

"Fine."

_Maybe Margaret can help me with what's going on _Mordecai thought to himself.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Margaret greets Mordecai and Rigby as they walk into the coffee shop.

"Hey, Margaret!" The duo say simultaneously. They walk to their usual chairs, but Mordecai remains standing.

"What's wrong, dude?" Rigby asks, concerned about his friend.

"It's nothing Rigby."

"You finally gonna ask her out?" Mordecai punched the raccoon in the arm.

"No dude, this is different."

Margaret walked over and Mordecai quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back room. "Mordecai, what're you doing?" She questioned with a concerned tone.

"Margaret, I need your help."

"You could've just asked."

"It was the best way to keep Rigby from getting suspicious."

"Alright, so what's this about?"

"Okay, Rigby pretty much told me about his childhood then I randomly got this urge to comfort him. Even though we never really go that far and would rather punch each other."

"What do you mean by comfort?"

"Like 'touch' comfort."

"Oh. So what was his childhood about?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. It's really not something I should be telling everyone about. He hasn't told me until today."

"Wait, he didn't tell you until today? Why would he do that?"

"He said he really didn't tell me everything about it."

"Aren't you guys best friends? Best friends usually don't keep secrets from each other."

"Well, I can understand why he didn't after hearing it."

**What're you waiting for? Get on it! Play nice :D**


End file.
